PSEUDO
by Loonjee26
Summary: Persahabatan mereka yang berujung pada suatu masalah di balik kesenangan mereka yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya salah seorang dari mereka memasang topeng kepalsuan dari wujud aslinya? Dan, apa yang akan terjadi jika sebenarnya salah seorang dari mereka memiliki perasaan benci terhadap yang lain? VIXX, all pairing. LeoN-HyukBin-RaKen
1. Chapter 1

Good looking. Siapa yang tak menyukai namja-namja yang sempurna untuk di pandang? Apa lagi tidak hanya satu orang namja. Melainkan enam orang namja, belum lagi kekayaan yang mereka miliki tak menjadi alasan untuk yeoja maupun namja di university mereka merasa kagum dan bahkan sampai mencintai sosok ciptaan Tuhan itu. Tak perlu mencari kelemahan mereka, karena di mata semua orang yang melihat mereka tak mempermasalahkan kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Jangan tanya siapa saja mereka, karena kita juga akan tahu siapa mereka bahkan dari hal kecil sekecil plankton sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk-ie, jangan lupa minum susu-mu, arra?" ingat eomma Hyuk saat anak kesayangannya bergabung di meja makan.

"Eomma, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa aku harus selalu minum susu?" tanya Hyuk mempautkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo, lihatlah anak kesayangan eomma ini. Kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi? Akan tetapi, apa ada seorang namja yang mempoutkan bibirnya di depan eomma-nya?" tanya sang eomma mencubit pipi Hyuk gemas.

"Eomma!" seru Hyuk yang merasa malu dengan eommanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sangat terlambat! Lebih baik, kau berangkat sekarang-arra?" titah sang eomma. Hyuk meneguk susunya sekali dan kemudian berpamitan dengan eommanya. "Hati-hati, aegi!" seru sang eomma saat melihat Hyuk lari terbirit-birit melesat menuju garasi rumah dimana mobilnya berada.

"Okey, Gerry! Permainan—akan dimulai—!" gumam Hyuk menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah mewahnya menuju tempat dimana ia akan menimba ilmu.

Hyuk melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata di ruas jalan Seoul yang pagi itu bisa di bilang tidak sepi sama sekali. Setiap mobil yang menghalangi jalannya, ia menyalip dengan mudah seolah ia sudah menjadi pembalap profesional. Dan, Hyuk merasa bangga dengan hal itu.

WUSS!

Hyuk tersentak, saat setelah ia merasa bangga dengan kemampuan melajukan mobilnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang sebenarnya ia kenal siapa pemilik mobil itu menyalip mobilnya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Ck!" Hyuk berdecak sebal, dan memukul kemudi stirnya. _"Baiklah, aku mengalah kali ini!"_ batin Hyuk, menginjak pedal gas dan membuntuti mobil yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

"Itu mereka!" seru Wonshik saat melihat dua mobil yang mengarah padanya dan ketiga rekannya. Dua mobil mewah itu tepat berhenti dan parkir di samping mobil milik Wonshik.

"Kalah lagi, Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin yang melihat Hyuk menutup pintu mobilnya dengan malas, namja tampan berdimple itu berdecak kecil melihat wajah kesal milik Hyuk.

"Aku tidak kalah, hyung!" elak Hyuk, kesal setengah mati.

"Ah, sudahlah. Apa kau pernah menang dari Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Wonshik.

"Yak, kau mengejekku? Kenapa tidak coba saja menyuruh Taekwoon hyung melawan Jaehwan hyung, hm?" seru Hyuk menantang Wonshik. Wonshik memincingkan matanya.

"Kalian akan membuat taruhan begitu?" tanya Hongbin, yang di abaikan oleh Hyuk dan Wonshik yang saling memandang tajam sedangkan Taekwoon yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka hanya berdiri di samping Hakyeon, sementara Jaehwan hanya menatap malas kedua namja yang tengah berseteru membawa-bawa namanya.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua taruhan saja!" ujar suara Hakyeon yang sebenarnya hanya diam sedari tadi. Kelima namja tampan itu beralih menatapnya, khususnya Taekwoon dan Jaehwan.

"Maksud hyung? Aku dan Taekwoon hyung, begitu?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Itu pun jika kau dan Taekwoon mau!" lanjut Hakyeon. Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon meminta tanggapan darinya, tapi sayang Taekwoon justru hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah, aku terima taruhan itu. pemenangnya akan mendapat mobil lawan. Wonshik hyung dengan Taekwoon hyung dan aku dengan Jaehwan hyung. Bagaimana?" tanya Hyuk pada Wonshik.

"Maksudmu, jika Taekwoon hyung kalah mobilku yang akan menjadi hadiahnya?" tanya Wonshik. Hyuk menyeringai senang.

"Tent—"

"Aku setuju!" potong Taekwoon cepat. Hyuk kembali menyeringai. Sedangkan, Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon heran.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?" tanya Hongbin pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" Jaehwan menyetujui, dan berlalu meninggalkan kelima rekannya diikuti Hyuk yang membuntutinya dan Taekwoon yang beranjak ke kelasnya diikuti Wonshik di belakangnya. Menyisakan Hakyeon dan Hongbin yang masih berdiri tampan di area parkiran mobil mereka.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Em, ani-Bin!" Hakyeon menggeleng senang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hongbin bingung.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita juga ikut bersenang-senang dengan ketegangan yang mereka alami!" ujar Hakyeon menatap Hongbin dengan seriangainya. Hongbin yang mengerti apa maksud Hakyeon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tampannya.

"Nde, itu pasti akan menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, hyung kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Wonshik pada Taekwoon yang jelas-jelas tidak menghiraukannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Jika kau kalah, mobilku yang akan menjadi taruhannya!" melas Wonshik menatap Taekwoon dengan kedua bola mata yang di buat semelas mungkin.

"Itulah alasannya, aku menyetujuinya!" jawab Taekwoon tanpa menatap Wonshik yang semakin bergelayut manja padanya.

"Yak, hyung! Bagaimana jika kau kalah?" tanya Wonshik meragukan kemampuan Taekwoon.

"Itukan deritamu!" jawab Taekwoon tidak peduli. Wonshik menekuk wajahnya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus membuat Taekwoon menang. Dan ia juga menang dari bocah ingusan itu. Wonshik mengacak surai rambutnya kesal membuat Taekwoon seketika menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku menang-kan?" tanya Taekwoon, seketika Wonshik langsung menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Enak saja Jaehwan hyung mendapatkan mobilku karena taruhan bocah itu. Belum lagi, mau di taruh dimana harga diriku ini hyung?" Wonshik balik bertanya.

"Masalah harga diri itu, masalahmu Wonshik-ah! Tapi—!" Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya membuat Wonshik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tapi—apa hyung?"

"Jika aku menang, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Taekwoon. Wonshik berdecak kesal, oh baiklah rupanya hari ini penuh pemerasaan bagi dirinya.

"Kau mau apa hyung?" tanya Wonshik, Taekwoon menyeringai, dan inilah yang harus di hindari dari seorang namja tampan bermarga Kim itu.

"Apa pun yang ku mau?" tawar Taekwoon. Wonshik berfikir sejenak kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Hm, arraseo! Apa pun yang kau mau hyung! Tapi, jika kau kalah!" Wonshik menatap tajam Taekwoon yang justru tertawa mengejeknya "Mobilmu, akan menjadi milikku!" lanjut Wonshik berjalan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang kini menyeringai padanya.

 _"_ _Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti—siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang!"_ batin Taekwoon menyusul langkah Wonshik menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Duduk termenung di bawah sinar matahari, itulah yang kini namja manis berkulit tan itu lakukan di sebuah taman di kampusnya. Pagi ini ia tidak ada jadwal, jadi ia gunakan untuk bersantai di taman seorang diri. Jangan tanyakan, kenapa dia seorang diri karena biasanya ia memang bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Teman-teman yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Sudah sejak kecil mereka bersama hingga dewasa saat ini. Tak pernah merasakan cinta melainkan selalu merasakan persahabatan, ejekan, bully-an bahkan permusuhan. Itu sudah biasa dalam hidupnya.

Hakyeon—namja manis berkulit tan—membaca ulang buku pelajaran yang ia dapat kemarin dari dosen pengajarnya. Lagi pula, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan jika tidak membaca buku? Targetnya adalah cepat lulus dari universitas ini, dan mencari uang serta pergi jauh dari keluarganya.

"Hakyeon hyung!" sentak seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Hakyeon langsung terlonjak dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Hakyeon mengelus dadanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berkontraksi dengan cepat.

"Yak, Lee Minhyuk! Kau mengagetkanku!" amuk Hakyeon menatap tajam namja tampan itu. sedangkan, namja yang bernama Lee Minhyuk itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gemas Hakyeon.

"Mian, hyung! Habisnya, kau lucu saat serius seperti itu!" ujar Minhyuk mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Terus saja mengejekku!" kini Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Minhyuk semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Haha, lihatlah dirimu sekarang hyung! Itulah sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukaimu!" tawa Minhyuk semakin tak bisa terkendali.

"Mwoya? Kau ini bilang apa sih?" tanya Hakyeon malu, ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hm, ani hyung! Lupakan saja. Oya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Menunggu kekasihku!" jawab Hakyeon kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Minhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwoya? Kekasih? Kau sudah punya kekasih? Nuguya?" tanya Minhyuk heboh. Hakyeon kembali menatap Minhyuk heran dan memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Waeyo? Apakah, salah jika aku punya kekasih?" Hakyeon malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja hyung! Karena kau hanyalah milikku!" jawab Minhyuk

PLAK!

"Hyung, appo!" Minhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari tangan Hakyeon.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu, hm?" tanya Hakyeon tajam.

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Arrachi?" ujar Minhyuk. Hakyeon membuang nafasnya pasrah. Untung saja Minhyuk salah satu teman baiknya, jika tidak ia sudah menjaga jarak sejak tadi ia datang. "Oya, hyung!" panggil Minhyuk setelah beberapa menit yang lalu keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Waeyo, Minhyuk-ie?" sahut Hakyeon.

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Minhyuk. Hakyeon hanya menggeleng

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hakyeon menjawab dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kelasku akan dimulai jam sepuluh nanti, hyung. Jadi, dari pada aku tidak mengerjakan apa-apa lebih baik aku menemanimu disini-kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Apa kau keberatan?" tawar Hakyeon.

"Tentu saja, tidak hyung dengan senang hati aku ak—"

"Hakyeon!" Hakyeon dan Minhyuk tersentak saat ia mendengar seseorang bersuara datar memanggil nama Hakyeon dan memotong ucapan Minhyuk. Hakyeon menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di belakang tempatnya duduk.

"Taekwoon?"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huruf bercetak tebal = Flashback**

* * *

"Hakyeon!" Hakyeon dan Minhyuk tersentak saat ia mendengar seseorang bersuara datar memanggil nama Hakyeon dan memotong ucapan Minhyuk. Hakyeon menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di belakang tempatnya duduk.

"Taekwoon?" Hakyeon memincingkan kedua matanya heran saat ia mendapati Taekwoon yang seorang diri menemuinya. Tumben sekali, padahal sebelumnya Taekwoon sama sekali tidak pernah menemuinya secara pribadi kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Minhyuk-ah! Mianhae, sepertinya kita bisa pergi lain kali saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hakyeon. Minhyuk tersenyum paksa.

"Gwenchana hyung! Kita bisa pergi lain kali! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu-nde!" pamit Minhyuk, Hakyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa Woon-ie?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Eo, waeyo? Bukankah, kau seharusnya tahu jika aku selalu punya masalah denganmu kenapa kau malah bertanya?" balas Hakyeon.

"Nde, aku tahu. Tapi, Hakyeon untuk kali ini jika kau merencanakan sesuatu akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat kali ini!" ancam Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon terkekeh.

"Nde, kau membuatku takut Jung Taekwoon!" remeh Hakyeon, yang mendapatkan seriangai dari Taekwoon

"Dan—kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu Cha Hakyeon!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan memasang _suspensi_ di mobilmu hyung, dengan begitu kita bisa menang dari Taekwoon hyung!" ujar Hyuk mengecek mesin mobil milik Jaehwan.

"Kau sudah memasang _suspensi_ apa kau juga akan memasang _nos_ -nya?" tanya Jaehwan yang duduk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyuk yang tengah mengotak-atik mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu hanya cadangan. Gunakan _nos_ jika kau sudah tertinggal jauh dari Taekwoon hyung! Selain itu, hindari penggunaan nos!" jawab Hyuk.

"Eh, waeyo? Bukankah _suspensi_ dan _nos_ akan semakin membuatku menang jauh dari Taekwoon hyung?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Tapi, kau harus ingat _nos_ tidak baik untuk mesinmu gunakan jika kau benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain!"

"Kau sangat tahu betul seluk beluk isi mobil, tapi kenapa kau selalu kalah jika mengaju kecepatan dengan Taekwoon hyung?"

"Hyung, kau seharusnya tahu. Mobilku hanyalah, mobil klasik amerika yang aku modif tanpa _suspensi_ atau pun _nos_ atau pun _aerodinamika_ sekalian!" kesal Hyuk yang membuat Jaehwan tertawa puas melihat adik kesayangannya kesal seperti itu.

"Kau fikir mobil-mu itu pesawat? Perlu _aerodinamika_?" Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sementara, Hyuk hanya mengabaikannya dan sibuk dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

"Hari ini, biarkan mobil-mu di basement ini, hyung!" ujar Hyuk. Jaehwan menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku akan memodifnya sedikit. Besok siang aku akan memasang _suspensi_ dan _nos_! Tapi, meskipun begitu kau tetap tidak boleh ceroboh dan menggunakan kedua alat bantu ini sembarangan!" Hyuk tanpa henti untuk mengingatkan Jaehwan.

"Nde, hyung mengerti!" Jaehwan mengangguk paham.

"Hyuk-ah!" panggil Jaehwan setelah keheningan beberapa menit terjadi di antara mereka. Hyuk hanya bergumama tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Jaehwan karena kini ia tengah di sibukkan dengan berbagai mesin yang ada di depannya.

"Apa menurut-mu aku akan menang?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Menang atau tidak itu tergantung usaha-mu hyung! Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menang. Kau cukup melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencapai kemenanganmu!" balas Hyuk. Jaehwan mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, kenapa Hakyeon hyung mengusulkan aku dan Taekwoon hyung ya?"

"Bukankah kau tahu, jika dia tidak menyukai kita semua!" jawab Hyuk. Jaehwan mendengus lemah.

"Huft, sebenarnya Hakyeon hyung adalah orang yang baik!"

"Nde, aku tahu. Hanya saja, itu semua karena appa-nya yang selalu mempengaruhinya! Semua kebencian itu memenuhi seluruh hatinya sampai ia juga terang-terangan bersikap tidak menyenangkan!"

"Apa kau merasa Hakyeon hyung akan merencanakan sesuatu untukku atau pun Taekwoon hyung?"

"Oh, entahlah hyung! Atau mungkin saja untukku atau Wonshik. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Dia ingin menghancurkan kita tapi selalu berakhir dengan ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi melindungi kita semua!"

"Tapi, apa kau sadar?"

"Hm, apa hyung?" tanya Hyuk yang kini membuka pintu mobil dan mulai menghidupkannya.

"Jika Hakyeon hyung merencanakan sesuatu pasti selalu ada Hongbin di dekatnya!"

"Em, wajar saja hyung! Mereka berdua-kan memang sudah dekat sejak kecil!"

"Nde, dan kau fikir kita dekat dengannya baru-baru saja begitu?" sinis Jaehwan. Hyuk keluar dari mobil dan terkekeh pelan.

"Huft, entahlah! Apa yang kau fikirkan mengenai Hakyeon hyung ataupun Hongbin hyung berbeda dengan pikiranku. Begitu pula dengan Taekwoon hyung ataupun Wonshik hyung. Bahkan Hakyeon hyung dan Hongbin hyung sendiri!"

"Aku heran padamu, bagaimana kau bisa sebijak itu dan terkadang sekurang-ajar itu?" Hyuk kembali terkekeh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri justru bermusuhan dalam diam. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Kita semua tahu jika salah satu dari kita akan menghancurkan kita. Tapi, kita tetap berada di dekatnya. Dan, itu cukup membuatku senang memiliki hyung seperti kalian!" Jaehwan tersenyum tulus. "Kau bisa membawa mobilku hyung! Sebentar lagi Hongbin hyung akan membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa kerusakan pada mobilmu!"

"Mobilku rusak?" tanya Jaehwan terkejut.

"Nde, _piston_ -nya mengalami gesekan hyung karena ada yang menyumbatnya! Jadi, aku harus menggantinya!"

"Ah, arra! Lalu, bagaimana kau pulang nanti?" tanya Jaehwan

"Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Hongbin hyung untuk mengantarku! Pulanglah hyung! Kau juga butuh pelatihan fisik bukan? Yah, meskipun masih ada satu minggu sebelum pertandingan!"

"Geurae, dan hyung akan berjanji padamu untuk memenangkan taruhan itu!" janji Jaehwan.

"Nde, hyung! Aku percaya padamu!" Hyuk tersenyum tulus kemudian Jaehwan bergegas meninggalkan Hyuk seorang diri di basementnya hingga selang beberapa menit seorang namja tampan berdimple datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Hyuk yang tengah memeriksa bagian bawah mobil segera memunculkan diri saat ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Bin hyung! Kau sudah datang?" tanya Hyuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati namja berdimple yang tak lain Hongbin itu.

"Yak, sudah berapa lama kau berada di sana? Kau pasti belum makan kan?" tanya Hongbin, Hyuk hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hyung membawakanmu, kimchi. Kebetulan eomma membuatnya tadi pagi dan menyuruhku untuk kau mencobanya!"

"Ah, jinjjayo? Mendengar kimchi membuat perutku langsung lapar. Apa kau sudah makan hyung?" Hyuk balik bertanya. Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja sudah. Saat kimchi ini matang aku langsung menyantapnya tanpa menunggu appa pulang dari kantor-nya!" Hyuk hanya mengangguk pahamdan membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Hongbin kepadanya.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Hongbin pada Hyuk yang tengah menyantap kimchi yang di bawa oleh Hongbin.

"Nde, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya tinggal menunggu barang aku pesan besok siang datang. Oya, hyung kau bisa memasang _piston_ kan?"

"Eh, mwoya?"

"Ada yang menggesek _piston_ -nya tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. pasti ada benda yang menyumbat _piston_ itu hingga _piston_ itu sedikit mendapat goresan. Aku sudah mengeluarkan _piston_ -nya tapi aku belum menemukan benda yang menyumbatnya!"

"Arra, hyung akan mencarinya. Tapi, apa kau sudah membeli _piston_ yan baru?" Hyuk mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kimchi membuat Hongbin gemas melihatnya.

"Aku, menaruhnya di atas kursi kemudi!"

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sekarang!" ujar Hongbin, ia beranjak dan mendekati mesin mobil.

 _"_ _Aku harus tahu apa yang tengah di rencanakan Hakyeon hyung dan Hongbin hyung!"_ batin Hyuk yang tanpa Hongbin sadari memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Hongbin meneliti setiap sudut mesin itu. Mencari hal-hal janggal yang ada dalam mesin yang juga membutuhkan pembaharuan.

 _"_ _Kita harus bisa membuat-nya meledak! Dan—boom! Aku akan memastikannya kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa apa-apa!"_ Hongbin mengingat suara Hakyeon yang menari-nari di otaknya.

 _"_ _Nde, aku mengerti hyung!"_ bahkan suaranya sendiri yang seolah-olah adalah sebuah janji yang harus ia lakukan meskipun beresiko besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks!" Hakyeon terisak. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali terisak jika sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Hakyeon memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak karena ia lagi-lagi menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baboya! Hakyeon babo!" Hakyeon tanpa henti merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma, kenapa begitu sesak?" tanya Hakyeon, kini ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dalam diam.

"Hiks!" dengan cepat Hakyeon membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada orang yang mampu memampungnya meskipun ia memilikinya. Tidak ada orang yang akan tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena ia sendiri tidak membiarkan orang lain tahu. Justru yang ia lakukan adalah tetap menyakiti orang-orang yang ia tahu sangat menyayanginya.

"Eomma, kapan ini akan berakhir?" tanya Hakyeon, ia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah eomma-nya berada di atasnya.

"Eomma—bisakah aku menyusulmu saja?" lanjut Hakyeon, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Tuan muda Cha?" panggil seorang maid di balik pintu kamar Hakyeon yang tertutup. Dengan segera, Hakyeon menghapus air matanya.

"Nde, chakkaman!" Hakyeon berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon dengan ekspresi yang biasa orang-orang lihat, sinis, dingin dan kejam.

"T-tuan besar Cha memanggil anda!" bahkan membuat maid-nya itu tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

 _"_ _Mianhae!"_ batin Hakyeon yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tega dan bahkan sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat dan sikap palsu yang ada pada dirinya sejak kecil.

"Nde, aku akan kesana sekarang! Pergilah!" usir Hakyeon dan segeran maid malang itu bergegas pergi menjauh dari kamar Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja appa-nya.

CKLEK!

Tanpa mengetok pintu ataupun tanpa berbasa-basi Hakyeon langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa ada sopan santun dan etika.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun?" tanya appa Hakyeon yang tengah fokus pada dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Mianhae appa, aku sudah menganggap semua ruangan di rumah ini sebagai kamarku sendiri, apa aku salah?" tanya Hakyeon datar.

"Nde, tentu saja kau boleh menganggap semua ruangan di rumah ini sesukamu tapi tidak jika ada aku di dalamnya. Kau mengerti?" Hakyeon hanya mengangguk.

 _"_ _Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku itu semua? Hidup tanpa sopan santun dan etika? Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan yang ada hanyalah kebencian?"_ batin Hakyeon.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, bahwa aku akan mengurus proyek yang ada di Jepang dan China! Jadi, dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat kesana!"

"Eoh, berapa lama appa akan pergi?" tanya Hakyeon berpura-pura murung.

"Sekitar tiga tahun!"

"Jinjjayo? Eh—maksudku, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Itu proyek dua negara Hakyeon! Jadi, tidak mungkin aku akan bolak-balik Korea-Jepang-China! Cukup hanya Jepang-China saja sudah melelahkan untukku!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah di Korea?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya pada manajer Choi yang di bantu oleh sekretaris Min. Sementara kau—" appa Hakyeon menatap Hakyeon tajam "Selesaikan kuliahmu, dan juga selesaikan pekerjaanmu aku tidak ingin saat aku pulang nanti justru aku mendengar kegagalan darimu! Ingat Hakyeon, mereka merenggut semuanya darimu, bahkan mereka juga merenggut eomma-mu dari kita!"

"Nde, appa! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu! Dan, aku berjanji padamu appa! Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu!"

"Arraseo! Aku percaya padamu Hakyeon-ah!"

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja apanya. Dengan perlahan Hakyeon menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Pergilah yang jauh, appa iblis!" gumam Hakyeon, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan kembali menutupnya. Dengan cepat Hakyeon meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

 ** _To: Binnie, 8.26p.m_**

Temui aku di tempat biasa, sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan.

 ** _From: Binnie, 8.30p.m_**

Tapi, hyung. Aku sedang bersama Hyuk sekarang. Belum lagi, Hyuk juga meminta tolong untuk mengantarnya pulang.

 ** _To: Binnie, 8.31p.m_**

Jam berapa kau akan pulang?

 ** _From: Binnie, 8.35p.m_**

Entahlah hyung. Aku sedang membantu Hyuk sampai selesai. Kasihan dia, mobil Jaehwan hyung sedang rusak. Tidak mungkin-kan aku meninggalkannya seorang diri?

 ** _To: Binnie, 8.36p.m_**

Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kesana sekarang!

 ** _From: Binnie, 8.41p.m_**

Chakkaman hyung. Apa tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika Hyuk tahu?

 ** _To: Binnie, 8.42p.m_**

Aku akan mengodemu apa yang akan aku katakan nanti tanpa membuat Hyuk curiga.

 ** _From: Binnie, 8.44p.m_**

Arra, hyung. Kau tahu kan aku ada dimana?

 ** _To: Binnie, 8.45p.m_**

Tentu saja, kau ada di basemant kan?

 ** _From: Binnie, 8.46p.m_**

Oya, hyung. Jangan lupa bawakan kami makanan-nde. Kami sangat lapar, kau kan hyung kami yang baik...

"Aigoo, tukang merayu!" gumam Hakyeon senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan untuk siapapun yang mengenalnya.

"Hyung yang baik? Selalu saja kalian menganggapku seperti itu, meskipun kalian tahu aku bukanlah orang baik!" seketika Hakyeon melamun, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuat air matanya kembali menetes.

"Waeyo!" serunya dengan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Waeyo? Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Hiks—" Hakyeon kembali terisak. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hakyeon hanya perlu melakukan apa yang memang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang anak. Tapi, Hakyeon juga menunggu saat ia benar-benar melakukan sesuatu seperti seorang Cha Hakyeon yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Yak, lion hyung! Berhentilah untuk makan!" seru Wonshik merampas bungkus cemilan yang berada di tangan Taekwoon membuatnya seketika menatap tajam Wonshik yang tengah menyembunyikan sahabat kecilnya di balik punggung Wonshik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonshik-ah?" tanya Taekwoon tajam.

"Hyung, kau harus mempersiapkan diri!" ujar Wonshik. Taekwoon menarik nafas malas.

"Apa yang perlu aku persiapkan?" tanya Taekwoon. "Aku masih punya waktu enam hari!"

"Yak, kau pikir enam hari itu cukup hyung? Apa kau fikir kemampuanmu untuk mengalahkan Jaehwan hyung itu cukup hebat?" tanya Wonshik sadis sedangkan orang yang tengah ia katai itu hanya menarik nafas malas dan bosan mendengar kekhawatiran dari Wonshik.

"Yak, hyung kau mau kemana?" seru Wonshik yang tiba-tiba saja melihat Taekwoon beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan mengabaikannya.

"Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan patung berjalan?" tanya Wonshik setelah Taekwoon pergi.

"Nde, Wonshik-ah dia memang patung yang bisa berjalan!" Wonshik menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan menyusul Taekwoon yang entah akan pergi kemana.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonshik mengejar langkah Taekwoon dan lagi-lagi Taekwoon masih setia dalam acara mengabaikan namja bermarga Kim yang setiap waktu membuntutinya dimana-pun ia berada.

"Eh!" Wonshik tersentak saat Taekwoon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan lampu lintas.

"Hyung?" tanya Wonshik yang melihat Taekwoon tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya. "Hyung gwenchana?" Wonshik menepuk pundak Taekwoon yang bergetar karena menahan suara tangisannya. Wonshik menunduk, kini entah kenapa ia mulai merasa bersalah. Ia tahu betul, tempat yang kini mereka pijaki merupakan kenangan buruk bagi Taekwoon.

 **Dua bocah kecil yang masih berumur sekitar 10 tahunan berjalan dengan riang seraya tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.**

 **"** **Dururu...dururu...lalalala—" suara riang seorang bocah berkulit tan sementara bocah yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat sehatinya itu.**

 **"** **Woon-ie!" bocah tan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat keduanya berada di sebuah jalan dekat lalu lintas.**

 **"** **Waeyo, Yeon-ie?" tanya bocah berkulit putih mengeritkan keningnya bingung.**

 **"** **Kau tunggu disini sebentar-nde!"**

 **"** **Kau mau kemana?" bocah berkulit putih itu menahan tangan bocah berkulit tan.**

 **"** **Sebentar saja Woon-ie! Aku akan kembali!" bocah berkulit tan itu segera berlari menjauhi sahabatnya dan memasuki sebuah tempat di antara deretan toko yang mereka lewati. Sementara, bocah berkulit tan itu hanya diam di tempatnya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang memainkan cincinnya yang diberikan sahabat manisnya itu tepat saat ia ulang tahun.**

 **KLIIIING!**

 **Tanpa di sengaja tiba-tiba cincin itu melesat dari jari tangannya dan menggelinding tepat di tengah jalan raya di atas garis marka lalu lintas. Bocah berkulit itu memekik dan hendak mengambil cincinnya yang menggelinding itu, namun sayang dengan susah payah ia tak juga dapat menjangkaunya hingga ia tak sadar jika ia sudah berada di tengah jalan raya.**

 **CIIIT!**

 **BRAK!**

 **"** **Woon-ie..."**

 **TBC**

 **All updated, akhirnya bisa juga updated ff ini dan ff yang lainnya. Huft, mian kalau lanjutannya kurang memuaskan dan momentnya juga kurang.**

 **Zoldyk: kamsahamnida udah review dan baca ff ini.**

 **Sky Onix: nde udah di updated. Mian update-nya lama. Kalau masih bingung tanya aja langsung, arra, kamsahamnida udah review dan baca ff ini.**

 **Kim Eun Seob: nde fighting, kamsahamnida udah review dan baca ff ini.**

 **Hime karuru: nde, udah di update eon. Mian updatenya lama. kamsahamnida udah review dan baca ff ini. Nde fighting!**

 **Jika ada typo bertebaran, mohon maafkan author ini sebesar-besarnya. Saran, kritik, dll sangat diterima, and don't forget review after read. Follow and favourite to.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you in next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huruf bercetak tebal = Flashback**

* * *

 **Bocah berkulit tan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di tempat dimana ia meninggalkan sahabatnya.**

 **"** **Woon-ie..." lirihnya memanggilkan sahabatnya itu. Bocah itu, menoleh ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari dimana sahabatnya itu berada. Kedua matanya memincing saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar padanya tengah berjalan menunduk di tengah jalan raya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menyusul sahabatnya itu. Terlebih ia melihat situasi jalan yang begitu ramai dan berbagai kendaraan yang melaju, banyak yang tiba-tiba menghindari bocah malang itu agar terhindar dari tabrakan.**

 **"** **Woon-ie..." panggil bocah tan itu, berusaha menjangkau sahabatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terlonjak saat melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang tak jauh dari tempat dimana sahabatnya itu berada tengah meraih sebuah benda yang memang sedari tadi ia kejar.**

 **"** **Woon-ie..." bocah tan itu kembali memekik dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke tempat dimana sahabatnya berdiri.**

 **CIIIT!**

 **BRAK!**

 **Bocah tan itu, mendorong tubuh sahabatnya menjauh dimana lajur mobil yang awalnya mengarah padanya. Sehingga, hal tak terduga terjadi. Aliran darah mulai keluar dari tubuh mungilnya.**

 **"** **Woon-ie..." lirihnya dengan suara tercekat. Sedangkan sahabat yang ditolongnya itu, tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat ketika melihat tubuh tak berdaya sahabat tannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.**

 **"** **Yeon-ie—hiks!" ia mendekati tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. "Yeon-ie! Buka matamu—hiks!" isaknya memeluk tubuh sahabat mungilnya yang sudah menutup kedua matanya. "Yeon-ie! Yeon-ie!" ia mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya berharap ia segera membuka kedua matanya.**

 **"** **Aigoo! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" ujar salah seorang ahjumma.**

 **"** **Nde, ayo bawa dia!" orang berbondong-bondong membawa tubuh bocah tan itu yang sudah berlumuran banyak darah.**

 **"** **Yeon-ie—hiks!"**

PUK!

Wonshik menepuk bahu Taekwoon dengan keras.

"Menangislah hyung—" ujar Wonshik menenangkan, membuat Taekwoon semakin terisak. Justru, kini Taekwoon sampai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas trotoar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak memperdulikan jika banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, yang Taekwoon ingin hanya menumpahkan beban yang selama ini mengganggu hatinya. Wonshik menatap iba punggung hyungnya yang bergetar itu. Wonshik mengelus punggung Taekwoon perlahan bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati hyungnya itu.

"Yeon-ie! Yeon-ie! Hiks!" isak Taekwoon benar-benar kacau.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanya Wonshik cemas.

"Hiks! Seharusnya—hiks—seharusnya aku yang disana—hiks—seharusnya—tidak kau—tidak kau yang terluka—Yeon-ie, mianhae! Jeongmall mianhae, aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kembalilah, Yeon-ie—hiks!"

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku tahu hyung! Hakyeon hyung sudah berubah, tapi itu bukan kesalahanmu! Kejadian itu kecelakaan!" ujar Wonshik kembali berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya Wonshik-ah! Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" ujar Taekwoon semakin kacau membuat Wonshik semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Hyung—aigoo! Aku harus bagaimana?" Wonshik mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyung—"

"Hakyeon?" gumam Taekwoon memotong ucapan Wonshik, Taekwoon mencoba untuk berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap lurus seorang namja yang berdiri diam di seberang jalan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Wonshik mengikuti arah pandang Taekwoon, kedua matanya memincing sempurna saat ia melihat seorang namja yang juga di pandang Taekwoon dalam diam. Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya, jujur saja ia juga merindukan seseorang di depan sana. Meskipun ia tahu, dia sangat membenci mereka semua termasuk dirinya tapi ia juga tahu sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi mereka semua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Taekwoon meneguk ludahnya gusar. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyeberangi jalan yang ia tahu peringatan lampunya sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Hyung! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Wonshik, baru saja ia akan mengejar namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Wonshik menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berdimple tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Biarkan saja, Shik-ah!" ujarnya.

"Hongbin? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Wonshik tidak paham. "Kau tidak lihat? Taekwoon hyung—"

"Tentu saja aku tidak buta, kau diam saja disini! Dan, nikmati pertunjukannya!" Hongbin menyeringai yang membuat Wonshik semakin tidak habis pikir.

"Inikah, rencanamu? Kau ingin melihat Taekwoon hyung tertabrak? Dan mati di depanmu dan Hakyeon hyung? Kau tahu, kau benar-benar manusia seperti iblis—" Hongbin membalikkan tubuh Wonshik dengan paksa.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau diam saja! Dan, nikmati saja pertunjukannya!" potong Hongbin menatap lurus punggung Taekwoon yang berhasil menyeberangi jalan raya meskipun banyak kendaraan yang mengarah padanya.

Taekwoon berjalan cepat menghampiri namja yang berdiri diam di depannya.

"Ku mohon, jangan lari!" gumam Taekwoon.

GRAP!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Taekwoon meraih tubuh mungil ora di depannya itu dan langsung memeluknya. Seketika, ia kembali terisak.

"Woon-ie—"

"Nde, bogoshipoyo Yeon-ie!" ujar Taekwoon, kedua bahunya bergetar. Hakyeon—namja yang Taekwoon peluk itu—mengelus punggung Taekwoon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" bahkan, Hakyeon pun ikut terisak dan membalas pelukan Taekwoon. Wonshik dan Hongbin yang melihat interaksi kedua hyungnya itu seketika tersenyum miris.

"Dan, manusia seperti iblis itu juga adalah temanmu!" Hongbin melanjutkan ucapan Wonshik tanpa menatapnya. Wonshik tertegun, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan peristiwa di depannya ini.

"Hongbin-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonshik.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu 13 jam untuk kembali seperti semula!" jawab Hongbin penuh teka-teki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonshik masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kau cukup perhatikan pertunjukannya saja selagi kau bisa!" Hongbin berlalu meninggalkan Wonshik begitu saja.

"Yak! Lee Hongbin!" Hongbin hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tak mengindahkan panggilan Wonshik sedikitpun.

 _"_ _Aku hanya butuh waktu 13 jam untuk kembali seperti semula!"_ Wonshik kembali teringang ucapan Hongbin.

"13 jam?" gumam Wonshik, ia berbalik dan menatap kembali seberang jalan yang sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

"Hakyeon hyung? Taekwoon hyung?" lirihnya semakin bingung, saat melihat kedua hyungnya sudah tidak ada di tempat. Wonshik mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yeobosseo?" panggil Wonshik saat panggilannnya dijawab oleh orang di seberang sana.

 _"_ _..."_

"Nde, Hyuk-ah! Apa tadi Hongbin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Wonshik to the point.

 _"_ _..."_

"Dimana? Jam berapa?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Ani, jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

 _"_ _..."_

"Apakah bersama Hakyeon hyung?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Jinjjayo? Nde, aku akan kesana sekarang! Jangan lupa juga hubungi Jaehwan hyung!"

 _"_ _..."_

"Nde, Hyuk-ah!"

Wonshik menutup sambungannya dan bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah ia janjikan dengan orang yang ia hubungi tadi. Wonshik berlari dan mencari taksi yang kebetulan lewat di dekat tempatnya saat ini. Wonshik mencegat sebuah taksi yang kebetulan tak jauh melintas di dekatnya.

"Antar aku ke Star Cafe, pak!" ujar Wonshik cepat. Sang sopir hanya mengangguk dan mengantar Wonshik ke tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

 **"** **Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hyuk yang melihat Hongbin sedari tadi tersenyum tampan pada benda mati di tangannya. Hongbin menoleh dan tersenyum tulus pada Hyuk, membuat Hyuk mengeryit dan tidak mengerti dengan perilaku hyung yang diam-diam sebenarnya ia kagumi itu.**

 **"** **Aniya Hyuk-ah! Hakyeon hyung akan kemari—tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hongbin. Hyuk berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Hongbin kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas kursi di mana ia juga menaruh mantelnya. Hongbin berjalan mendekati Hyuk yang tengah memeriksa mesin mobil Jaehwan setelah ia memastikan tidak ada kerusakan lain selain** ** _piston_** **-nya.**

 **"** **Hyung, bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya Hyuk, kedua matanya masih fokus memeriksa mesin mobil Jaehwan dan tidak menatap Hongbin yang berdiri di sampingnya sedikitpun.**

 **"** **Hm, bertanyalah Hyuk!" ujar Hongbin yang ikut serta membantu memeriksa mesin mobil Jaehwan.**

 **"** **Apa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanya Hyuk. Hongbin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Hyuk yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan isi mesin.**

 **"** **Apa yang ku rencanakan? Apakah aku terdengar sejahat itu di mata-mu Hyuk-ah?" tanya Hongbin. Hyuk diam, dan menatap tangannya yang entah kenapa bergetar.**

 **"** **Bukan begitu hyung hanya saja—"**

 **"** **Nde, aku tahu!" potong Hongbin cepat. "Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup dengan belas kasihan dari kalian semua. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku, yang hidup tergantung dengan orang lain?" lanjut Hongbin. Hyuk tetap diam di tempatnya dan tidak berniat untuk menatap Hongbin yang ia tahu Hongbin juga menatapnya. "Seharusnya aku benci padamu Hyuk-ah! Pada Wonshik, Jaehwan hyung, Taekwoon hyung bahkan Hakyeon hyung sendiri! Tapi aku tidak bisa—" Hongbin menunduk dan menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian. Tapi, aku juga ingin menghilangkan kalian dari hidupku. Andaikan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap hari-nya. Aku harus berperang melawan kebencian dan kasih sayang! Dan, aku tetap tersenyum meskipun kalian menuduhku melakukan rencana yang jahat untuk kalian!"**

 **"** **Hyung, bukan itu maksudku hanya saja—"**

 **"** **Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat kedua orang tua-mu yang meninggal di depan matamu dan itu karena orang tua sahabatmu. Dan aku akhirnya hanya hidup dengan maid kepercayaan eomma-ku yang akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'? Aku bisa apa Hyuk? Jika tidak hanya benci? Katakan padaku Hyuk? Apa aku harus merenggut kedua orang tuamu seperti apa yang pernah appa-mu lakukan pada orang tuaku? Aku tidak sekeji itu! Dan, aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkan Jaehwan hyung atau Taekwoon hyung celaka dalam balapan ini! Karena, aku bukan orang pengecut seperti orang tua-mu!" Hongbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan dapat Hyuk lihat dengan jelas. Hyuk mendongak dan menatap Hongbin yang menunduk dan terisak dalam diam.**

 **"** **Hyung, mianhae! Aku—"**

 **"** **Sudahlah, Hyuk-ah! Tidak perlu ada yang di bicarakan lagi. Lupakan saja pembicaraan kita barusan!" Hongbin mengusap kedua air matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan mesin mobil Jaehwan. Hyuk menatapnya iba. Jika boleh memilih, Hyuk juga tidak ingin memiliki orang tua pembunuh dan ia juga yakin hyung-nya yang lain juga tidak ingin memiliki orang tua seorang pembunuh. Hyuk kalut dengan pikirannya, ia tahu betul orang tua-nya maupun orang tua hyung-nya menjadi pembunuh satu sama lain dengan tujuan agar mereka bisa berkuasa dengan perusahaan yang mereka bangun bersama-sama di berbagai negara Asia. Tapi, haruskan dengan cara membunuh satu sama lain untuk menjadi pemenangnya? Hyuk mendongak saat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat sekilas siluet seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.**

 **"** **Hakyeon hyung?" lirih Hyuk yang membuat Hongbin ikut mengeryit dan menatap Hyuk kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Hyuk saat ia melihat Hyuk yang menatap lurus pada seorang namja manis yang baru saja datang di basement mereka.**

 **"** **Kau sudah datang hyung? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hongbin menghampiri hyungnya itu. Hakyeon tersenyum.**

 **"** **Sejak, kau dan Hyuk berbicara masa lalu!" jawab Hakyeon seraya berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong. "Hyung membawakan kalian makanan. Hyung tahu, kalian pasti lelah! Hyuk-ah, kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku tahu, kong ini pasti sangat pelit!" Hakyeon membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu.**

 **"** **Ani, hyung! Tadi, sore aku sudah membawakan Hyuk kimchi! Iya kan, Hyuk?" Hongbin beralih tersenyum pada Hyuk yang seolah-olah sebelumnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.**

 **"** **Nde, Sung ahjumma memasakan kimchi yang sangat enak!" Hyuk tersenyum, lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti senyum paksaan. Hakyeon mengeryit saat melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal dari Hyuk.**

 **"** **Hyuk-ah! Gwenchana, apa kau sakit?" tanya Hakyeon cemas, kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Hyuk tersenyum miris.**

 **"** **Ani, hyung! Aku—aku hanya malu saja dengan kalian!" Hyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Hongbin melengos dan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba bergerak mendekati Hyuk dan memeluknya menyalurkan kasih sayang antara seorang hyung dan dongsaengnya yang jarang ia berikan.**

 **"** **Ani, Hyuk! Tidak ada yang boleh meminta maaf, dan memaafkan! Ini sudah takdirku dan Hongbin!" Hakyeon mengelus punggung Hyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang.**

 **"** **Ani, hyung! Jika saja, takdir itu tidak dirubah oleh orang tuaku dan ahjussi lainnya! Kalian tidak akan seperti ini!"**

 **"** **Hyuk-ah! Apa kau tahu, aku juga merasa bersalah pada Hongbin karena appa-ku juga hidupnya berubah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?" bisik Hakyeon tepat di telinga Hyuk bermaksud agar Hongbin tidak mendengarnya.**

 **"** **T-tapi hyung—"**

 **"** **Ah, aku lapar sekali. Hyung, Hyuk-ah apa kalian tidak lapar? Sudahlah acara pelukannya, jika kalian mengajukku itu tidak masalah. Tapi, kalian berpelukan di depanku dan mengabaikanku, aku kan jadi cemburu!" Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hakyeon melepas pelukannya dengan Hyuk dan terkekeh kala ia melihat Hongbin yang seperti anak kecil itu.**

 **"** **Aigoo, kau cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?" tanya Hakyeon menatap tajam Hongbin.**

 **"** **Eh!" Hongbin tersentak, kedua matanya bergerak gusar kemudian ia menggeleng. "Em, ani hyung!"**

 **"** **Aish, hyung tahu maksudmu!" Hakyeon mencoba menggoda Hongbin yang tengah menahan malu di depan Hyuk.**

 **"** **Hyung!" seru Hongbin benar-benar kesal dan membuat Hakyeon tertawa puas.**

 **"** **Aish, sudahlah! Tadi, hyung bilang lapar? Aku juga lapar sekarang!" Hyuk menengahi Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Keduanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Hyuk.**

 **"** **Cha, makanlah yang banyak!" Hakyeon membagi makanan yang ia bawa kepada dua namja tampan itu.**

 **"** **Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Hyuk yang melihat Hakyeon tidak mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam kantong yang ia bawa. Hakyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.**

 **"** **Hyung sudah makan, dan hyung sudah kenyang melihatmu makan sekarang! Kalian harus makan yang banyak, arra?" jawab Hakyeon keduanya hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan sehingga membuat pipi keduanya menggembung bulat. Hakyeon menatap keduanya, seketika senyum miris ia kembangkan.**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Apa pun yang terjadi, akan aku pastikan kalian tetap baik-baik saja meskipun aku harus tetap menjadi orang yang keji di depan kalian!"_** **batin Hakyeon menunduk.**

 **"** **Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuk yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hakyeon. Hakyeon kembali tersenyum manis.**

 **"** **Ani-Hyuk! Hyung, baik-baik saja!" balas Hakyeon yang mau tidak mau membuat Hyuk percaya dengan ucapannya. Hongbin menatap Hakyeon yang kembali menunduk.**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan hyung?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hongbin menarik tangan Hakyeon keluar basement dan menjauh dari Hyuk yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau lakukan Hongbin-ah? Kau bisa membuat Hyuk curiga!" ujar Hakyeon menepis tangan Hongbin.**

 **"** **Mian, hyung! Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti menyimpan sesuatu seorang diri seperti ini. Tidak masalah bicara di dalam bagiku, tapi aku tahu kau pasti belum siap jika Hyuk mengetahui semuanya!" lanjut Hongbin "Jadi, ada apa hyung? Sampai kau berani kemari meskipun kau tahu Hyuk ada disini?" Hakyeon menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian ia tersenyum.**

 **"** **Aku butuh waktu 13 jam mulai dari sekarang! 13 jam untuk mengenang masa kecilku. Mengenang kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya!" Hongbin memincingkan matanya bingung.**

 **"** **Hyung, apa maksudmu?"**

 **"** **Appa!" Hakyeon menatap Hongbin dengan wajah berbinar. "Appa akan pergi selama 3 tahun. Tapi, aku juga harus menepati janjiku padanya saat ia pergi sekalipun!"**

 **"** **Lalu, 13 jam itu?"**

 **"** **Aku ingin, appa-ku melihatnya!"**

 **"** **Apa kau gila hyung!" seru Hongbin benar-benar keras, namun seketika itu ia langsung membungkam mulutnya.**

 **"** **Lusa depan, appa akan berangkat! Aku ingin membebani pikirannya dengan kelakuan terakhirku! Aku yakin dia tidak akan fokus mengurus proyeknya yang berada di luar negeri itu!"**

 **"** **Hyung, kau tak perlu melakukan itu! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Cha ahjussi?"**

 **"** **Memang itu yang aku rencanakan Hongbin-ah!" Hakyeon menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya hancur!"**

 **"** **Hentikan hyung! Bisa saja, kau sendiri yang akan terluka!"**

 **"** **Hongbin-ah! Jika bukan karena appa kau tidak akan kehilangan appa dan eomma-mu! Dan, karena appa—aku juga kehilangan eomma-ku..."**

 **"** **Mwoya?" Hongbin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang kau bilang hyung?"**

 **"** **Dia memperalatku Hongbin-ah! Karena dia dendam dengan semua ahjussi yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dia mempergunakan nama eomma untuk menyuruhku menghancurkan kalian!"**

 **"** **Hyung, apa yang kau katakan benar-benar di luar dugaan!" gumam Hongbin tidak habis pikir.**

 **"** **Aku mohon padamu, Hongbin-ah! Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah appa-ku. Apa yang dia lakukan adalah tanggung jawabku!"**

 **"** **Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana awal kita hyung?"**

 **"** **Kita akan tetap melakukannya. Dan, kita juga tetap bersikap seperti biasanya!" ujar Hakyeon. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada seseorang yang memang dengan sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal Hongbin menarik tangan Hakyeon jauh dari jangkauannya.**

Wonshik dan Jaehwan membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Sesekali mereka saling berpandangan setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Hyuk ceritakan.

"Kau tidak salah dengarkan, kan?" tanya Jaehwan memastikan. Hyuk menggeleng yakin.

"Ani hyung! Telingaku ini masih benar-benar sehat. Apa hyung pikir aku ini Wonshik hyung?" ejek Hyuk menyebalkan.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa bocah tak tahu diri?" ujar Wonshik menantang membuat Hyuk kembali terkekeh dengan puas.

"Aish, sudahlah candaan kalian yang tidak penting itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana! Hyuk-ah, bagaimana Hakyeon hyung tahu kalau penyebab kematian eomma-nya adalah appa-nya sendiri?" tanya Jaehwan kembali ke topik utama mereka. Hyuk berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung! Tapi, yang jelas Hongbin hyung juga tidak tahu mengenai hal ini!" jawab Hyuk seraya menyeruput jus yang ia pesan.

"Aku yakin Hakyeon hyung maupun Hongbin menyimpan rahasia masing-masing dari kita semua!" gumam Wonshik menerka-nerka.

"Tapi, yang harus kita pikirkan adalah apa rencana mereka? Jika Hongbin saja tidak membiarkan aku maupun Taekwoon hyung mati saat balapan itu, jadi apa lagi rencana mereka?" tanya Jaehwan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nde, hyung! Itulah, yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Terlebih Hakyeon hyung meminta 13 jam untuk mengenang masa lalunya, dan ia sekarang pergi dengan Taekwoon hyung! Dan, juga ia mengatakan akan menghancurkan appa-nya bahkan Hongbin hyung juga sudah menghimbaunya untuk tidak melakukannya!" jelas Hyuk.

"Aish, dia tetap saja keras kepala! Bagaimana, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hakyeon hyung? Kenapa, dia suka sekali membahayakan diri sendiri?" tanya Wonshik.

"Tapi, aku rasa Hakyeon hyung tidak akan menghabiskan 13 jam-nya sepenuhnya bersama Taekwoon hyung!" tebak Jaehwan.

"Jinjjayo?" seru Hyuk dan Wonshik bersamaan.

"Eoh, itu-kan hanya perkiraanku saja!" lanjut Jaehwan yang membuat kedua namja di depannya menahan nafas kesalnya.

"Untung saja, kami menyayangimu hyung!" balas Wonshik. Jaehwan seketika menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu, ap—"

"Chakkaman!" potong Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba merasa terpanggil dengan getaran dari benda persegi di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Yeobosseo, Sandaeul-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

 _"_ _..."_

"Jinjjayo? Kau tidak bercanda-kan?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Eoh, eottokae? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba menampakkan ekspresi antara cemas dan senangnya.

 _"_ _..."_

"Hajiman—"

 _"_ _..."_

"Huft, kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih!" Jaehwan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

 _"_ _..."_

"Arraseo! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang Sandeul-ah! Tunggu aku-nde!" Jaehwan menutup sambungannya dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Wonshik.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sandeul! Aku pergi dulu-nde!" pamit Jaehwan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua dongsaengnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si Sandeul itu, apa bagusnya di bandingkan diriku!" gumam Wonshik yang entah kenapa kesal ditinggalkan Jaehwan begitu saja.

"Yak! Tentu saja Sandeul hyung banyak lebih baik darimu, hyung!" Hyuk kembali mengejek hyungnya itu membuat Wonshik dengan spontan memukul kepala Hyuk yang sudah tidak polos lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon, gwenchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taekwoon saat keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan dan selesai memesan makanan yang baru saja mereka pesan. Hakyeon mendongak seraya tersenyum manis dan menatap Taekwoon dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

 _"_ _Jika saja, aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari! Merasakan kembali Hakyeon yang dulu. Hakyeon yang dulu hilang dan entah pergi kemana!"_ batin Taekwoon merasa tertegun dengan senyum Hakyeon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eoh, waeyo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Seharusnya, aku yang tanya padamu kenapa kau menangis di dekat lampu lalu lintas, hm? Apa kau tidak malu? Aish, jinjja aku sebagai temanmu saja merasa mau sekarang. Bagaimana ya, dengan Wonshik-ie dia kan tadi ada di dekatnya!" ujar Hakyeon dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan. Seketika Taekwoon menahan rasa malunya, dan mencoba untuk mengambil sikap seolah ia biasa-biasa saja.

"Yak! Kenapa kau justru mengkhawatirkan Wonshik? Seharusnya, kau mengkhawatirkan aku!" balas Taekwoon. Hakyeon kembali tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkanmu tuan Jung?" pancing Hakyeon. "Apa karena kau baru saja menangis?" lanjutnya dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Yak! Cha Hakyeon!" Taekwoon benar-benar sangat malu sekarang, bahkan ia ingin rasanya membuat Hakyeon amnesia hanya karena kejadian memalukan itu. Hakyeon terkekeh.

"Aigoo, lihatlah uri Woon-ie sekarang! Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?" lanjut Hakyeon tanpa henti terus menggoda Taekwoon. Taekwoon menarik nafas pasrah. Kedua matanya menatap wajah manis namja yang berada di depannya itu. Hakyeon memincingkan matanya saat melihat Taekwoon yang kini diam saja justru memandangnya dengan seulas senyum menawan. "Eoh, ada apa Taekwoon?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Apa aku harus menangis seperti tadi, supaya kau bisa kembali menjadi Hakyeon yang dulu? Yang dulu, kami kenal!"

"Eh!" Hakyeon tersentak, ia membalas tatapan Taekwoon. "M-maksudmu?" yah, anggap saja Hakyeon sekarang anak yang polos, jujur saja sebenarnya ia juga paham apa yang dimaksud ucapan Taekwoon barusan. Tapi, bukan Hakyeon namanya jika setiap hidupnya tidak dalam ke-akting-an.

"Tak perlu aku menjelaskannya, aku tahu di dalam hatimu—kau paham apa maksudku Yeon-ie!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon bungkam, kemudian ia berfikir sejenak.

 _"_ _Nde, ini saatnya!"_ batin Hakyeon, ia mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Taekwoon-ah—bolehkan aku meminta tolong padamu?"

 **TBC**

 **Hime Karuru: Hehe, jinjjayo eon? Nde, kamsahamnida udah baca dan ikutin terus ff ini. Nde, eon! Fighting!**

 **Sky Onix: Iya, ini emang lebih ke friendship. Kenapa Hongbin ada di pihak Hakyeon? Mungkin di chap ini belum kejawab dengan jelas masih agak remang2, di chap berikutnya bakal di jelasin kenapanya sama apa yang terjadi sama appa-nya Hakyeon dan appa-appa mereka semua. Mian, kalau updatenya kurang kilat. Nde, kamsahamnida.**

 **ChandleN: Nde, mian kalau masih bingung. Mungkin flashbacknya kurang panjang dan kelanjut ke chap 3. Nde, kamsahamnida.**

 **NuyChan: Nde, udah dilanjut. Hehe, mian kalau sampai di chap ini masih belum jelas. Ikutin terus nde, di chap seterusnya pasti akan terkuak. Nde, fighting. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Jika ada typo bertebaran, mohon maafkan author ini sebesar-besarnya. Saran, kritik, dll sangat diterima, and don't forget review after read. Follow and favourite to.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Anyeong—**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tak perlu aku menjelaskannya, aku tahu di dalam hatimu—kau paham apa maksudku Yeon-ie!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon bungkam, kemudian ia berfikir sejenak.

 _"_ _Nde, ini saatnya!"_ batin Hakyeon, ia mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Taekwoon-ah—bolehkan aku meminta tolong padamu?" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon lekat, ia hanya diam kemudian mengangguk. "Bisa kita berkencan sekarang?" pinta Hakyeon yang membuat Taekwoon menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti. Taekwoon tahu, dan sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Hakyeon yang sekarang lebih to the point dan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar dugaan. Bahkan, terkadang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain. Taekwoon sangat senang sifat hangat Hakyeon yang kembali saat ini namun, ia juga ragu karena Hakyeon terbiasa dengan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka termasuk dirinya.

Taekwoon melirik arloji di tangannya.

"Aku mohon, hanya kali ini—cukup 3 jam saja!" mohon Hakyeon lagi. Sejujurnya, Taekwoon ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hakyeon akan tetapi ia juga ragu karena setiap sikap Hakyeon itu sulit sekali untuk ditebak.

"Baiklah—hanya 3 jam!" final Taekwoon akhirnya, Hakyeon tersenyum bahagia.

"Gomawo Woon-ie, kajja! Kita pergi sekarang!" Hakyeon menarik tangan Taekwoon keluar dari cafe. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkat kekanakan Hakyeon saat ini. Ia hanya berharap, Hakyeon-nya cepat kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa ada lagi, dendam dan rasa terpendam yang mereka sembunyikan.

.

.

.

Jaehwan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun tidak begitu kecil. Jaehwan keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri seorang namja yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Aniya—baru sekitar 15 menit, kau habis darimana? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya. Jaehwan hanya tersenyum.

"Ani! Kebetulan, aku sedang keluar tadi bersama Wonshik dan Hyuk! Kita pergi sekarang?" tawar Jaehwan. Namja itu menarik tangan Jaehwan dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Kajja!" ajaknya, Jaehwan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi sementara namja yang tak lain Sandeul itu duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kau mendapat kabar darimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jaehwan, saat Sandeul sudah menancapkan gasnya meninggalkan jalan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat kemarin aku berada di Busan! Dia masih hidup Jaehwan!" Jaehwan tersenyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehwan cemas.

"Tidak terlalu buruk! Hanya saja, aku dengar jika dia sedang mengindap suatu penyakit!" jawab Sandeul.

"Penyakit? Dia sakit?"

"Aku berusaha untuk menemuinya! Tapi, orang-orang di sana melarangku, karena penyakitnya itu menular! Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengalah pada mereka semua!"

"Kau tahu, dia satu-satunya kunci kita saat ini! Hanya dia yang tahu semuanya!"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak mau bicara? Dan tentang penyakit menular itu?"

"Apa penyakitnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Orang-orang yang berada disana juga tidak tahu! Ia diasingkan disana, aku sangat iba melihat keadaannya saat itu! Apa, yang lain tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini, inisiatifku sendiri! Hanya aku yang tahu, aku tidak mengatakannya pada mereka!"

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu!"

"Nde, tapi setelah aku benar-benar memastikannya!"

"Ah, nde! Aku mengerti!"

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Sepanjang jalan Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan setiap pemandangan yang mereka lewati. Namun, terlalu lama keduanya diam membuat Jaehwan jenuh dengan situasi mobil saat itu.

"Sandeul-ah! Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Jaehwan mencari topik pembicaraan. Sandeul menghela nafasnya.

"Karena—" Sandeul menggantungkan ucapannya. "Karena—"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu sejak kecil! Apa kau juga memiliki masa lalu yang tidak aku ketahui?" tebak Jaehwan. Sandeul menatap lurus jalan di depannya.

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Hwan-ie! Ada satu hal yang pastinya tidak kau ketahui mengenai diriku!"_ batin Sandeul kalut.

"Sandeul-ah! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tuntut Jaehwan tidak sabar karena melihat perubahan sikap Sandeul yang hanya diam saja jika ia bertanya. Sandeul tersenyum dan menatap Jaehwan sekilas.

"Tidak harus semuanya, kau mengetahui mengenai diriku—Lee Jaehwan!"

.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Sandeul menghentikan mobil Jaehwan di depan sebuah mini market.

"Dimana rumahnya?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Di belakang mini market ini! Kajja!" ajak Sandeul melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil yang disusul oleh Jaehwan. Jaehwan hanya membuntuti langkah Sandeul yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang pria tua yang melihat kedua namja tampan itu hendak memasuki halaman sebuah rumah orang yang akan mereka temui. Jaehwan dan Sandeul membalikkan badannya.

"Kami—"

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya pria itu memotong ucapan Jaehwan. Sandeul memincingkan matanya, ia rasa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Nde, kami keluarganya!" Sandeul yang menjawab dan tidak menghiraukan Jaehwan yang menatapanya.

"Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengannya, lebih baik kalian langsung masuk saja! Sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kalian! Orang-orang disini, menganggapnya seperti orang gila!" pria tua itu melewati Jaehwan dan Sandeul begitu saja dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Mwoya? Orang gila? Penyakit menular dan apalagi nanti?" tanya Jaehwan heran.

"Lebih baik, kita langsung saja masuk kerumahnya!" ujar Sandeul, Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sandeul mendekati rumah asing itu.

Sandeul mengetuk pintu rumah itu sekali, kemudian ia meraih gagang kenop pintu yang tak sengaja terbuka menandakan bahwa rumah itu tak terkunci. Dengan langkah perlahan dan yakin Sandeul memasuki rumah itu diikuti Jaehwan di belakangnya.

DUAGH!

Sandeul dan Jaehwan menghindar saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang kearah mereka berdua. Jaehwan menutup pintu rumah itu, kemudian pandangannya mengedar pada sekeliling rumah. Benar-benar berantakan bahkan tidak layak untuk dihuni. Suara cicit tikus dapat didengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Jaehwan.

"Anyeong..." salam Sandeul pada si pemilik rumah.

"Kami bukan orang jahat! Percayalah, kami ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu!" seru Jaehwan, mencari sosok si pemilik rumah yang belum juga menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan mereka.

"Nde, kami bukan orang-orang diluar sana yang mengejekmu! Percayalahpada kami—kami mohon!" ujar Sandeul pelan. Jaehwan menatap sekelilingnya, kedua matanya memincing saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto enam orang namja yang masih kecil. Jaehwan tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya sebuah suara yang mereka yakini orang yang mereka cari. Jaehwan maju dan beralih berdiri di depan Sandeul.

"Ahjumma, kau ingat aku? Aku Lee Jaehwan!" seru Jaehwan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sungguh!"

"Jaehwani-ie?" lirih orang itu yang akhirnya memunculkan dirinya di hadapan keduanya. Tubuh Jaehwan bergetar saat melihat sosok yeoja paruh baya berdiri dengan pakaian compang-camping di depannya.

"Ah-ahjumma..." lirih Jaehwan meneteskan air matanya. Yeoja itu menatap kosong Jaehwan.

"Lee—Jaehwan?" tanyanya samar-samar. Jaehwan mengangguk menyakinkan.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ahjumma?" tanya Jaehwan. Mereka bertiga duduk di atas lantai yang dipenuhi kain-kain yang tidak tertata dengan rapi. "Semua orang mengira bahwa ahjumma sudah tiada! Apalagi—Hongbin sangat terpuruk setiap harinya!"

"Hongbin?" yeoja itu menatap kedua mata indah Jaehwan. Jaehwan tersenyum hangat. "Sudah seberapa besar dia?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah menjadi namja yang sangat cerdas dan tampan. Ahjumma Sung menjaganya dengan baik! Hajiman—kenapa ahjumma berada disini? Apa ahjumma tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hongbin?"

"Ingin—sangat ingin!" yeoja itu meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi—aku tidak bisa! Mereka semua! Membunuh suamiku, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Bin-ie!"

"Mereka? Siapa ahjumma?" tanya Jaehwan mencari informasi secara perlahan. Yeoja itu menatap bingkai enam orang namja yang masih kecil yang membuat Jaehwan tersenyum kecil tadi. Kemudian, yeoja itu menunjuk seorang namja manis berkulit tan di dalam bingkai itu. Jaehwan mengikuti arah tunjuk yeoja yang ia panggil ahjumma itu.

"Hakyeon hyung?" gumam Jaehwan tidak mengerti. "Ada apa dengan Hakyeon hyung?"

"Kau tahu, ayahnya?" tanyanya. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. "Dia yang membunuh suamiku di depan mataku!" Jaehwan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Dia merekayasa semuanya, mengatakan bahwa Yeon Ri eonnie terbunuh karena ulah orang tuamu! Padahal, dia membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri!" kedua tangan yeoja itu bergetar. "Dia mengadu domba persahabatan kami hanya karena ia gila harta dan kekayaan, hingga dia membunuh semua orang yang menghalanginya! Dia sangat kejam dan sangat menakutkan!"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa ahjumma berada disini—setelah semua orang mengira ahjumma sudah tiada?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Aku meminta ahjumma Sung untuk membawa Hongbin pergi. Tapi sayang, Hongbin terus saja menangis meronta-ronta ingin ikut bersamaku. Malam itu—dimana ayah Hakyeon membunuh suamiku aku mencoba untuk melindunginya namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya—dia juga mencoba untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain saat itu jika tidak berpura-pura mati. Bahkan, dengan jelas aku bisa mengdengar suara tangis Hongbin—"

"Ahjumma, kembalilah bersama kami!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari yang mereka tunggu tiba. Hari dimana tantangan antara Hyuk dan Wonshik yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Pertarungan sengit antara persahabatan mereka. Lengkap berenam, mereka semua sudah hadir di dalam sirkuit yang mereka sewa.

"Bersiaplaj untuk kalah anak ingusan!" ujar Wonshik sinis. Hyuk hanya meremeh.

"Kita lihat saja hyung! Siapa yang akan menang nanti!" Hyuk percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang Jaehwan miliki.

"Lebih baik kalian semua bersiap!" ujar Hakyeon mengaba-aba.

"Oh! Hyung!" seru Hyuk memanggil Hakyeon. Hakyeon menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Siapa yang kau harapkan menang?" tanya Hyuk yang membuat mereka semua tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Hakyeon nantinya. Hongbin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, tersenyum diam saat melihat Hakyeon tersenyum miring membuat keempat namja tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan serius. Hakyeon berfikir sejenak.

"Siapapun aku tidak peduli—yang aku pedulikan, siapa yang akan selamat nantinya!" jawab Hakyeon berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Mereka semua diam mematung setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hakyeon. Hyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Aku menyesal bertanya padanya!" ujar Hyuk cemas.

"Gwenchana, Hyuk-ah! Siapa yang menang atau kalah itu sudah biasa! tapi, hyung akan berjuang untukmu! Tak, perlu kau pikirkan ucapan Hakyeon hyung!" Jaehwan mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Hongbin mendekati mereka semua.

"Kalian berdua suadah siap?" tanya Hongbin. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. "Geurae—kita mulai sekarang!"

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan bersiap memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing. Jujur saja, pikiran keduanya benar-benar tidak fokus saat ini. Dari kejauhan Hakyeon menatap persiapan mereka. Kedua bola matanya menatap tajam entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Hakyeon melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

 _"_ _Aku rela jika aku akan berakhir di rumah sakit!"_ batin Hakyeon memegang setir kemudi.

Hongbin berdiri ditengah sebagai wasit balapan mereka. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sama-sama menggenggam erat setir kemudi mereka bersiap untuk berlari meraih kemenangan. Namun, siapa sangka jika pikiran mereka tidak fokus dalam balapan saat ini. Hongbin bersiap menjatuhkan bendera. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon menahan gas mobil yang akan mereka lepaskan.

"Ready?" Hongbin kembali mengaba-aba "1...2...3...GO!" seru Hongbin. Keduanya langsung melajukan mobil mereka diatas rata-rata. Saling menyalip dan mengusai setiap ruas jalan yang mereka lalui bahkan mereka tak akan membiarkan celah bagi lawan mereka. Terkadang Taekwoon yang memimpin namun juga terkadang Jaehwan juga yang memimpin.

"Aku rasa balapan kali ini sulit ditebak siapa pemenangnya!" ujar Hongbin pada Wonshik dan Hyuk yang tak membiarkan kedua matanya berkedip saat melihat balapan kedua hyung mereka itu.

.

Fokus, Taekwoon benar-benar tidak bisa fokus kali ini. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada hari dimana ia kencan dengan Hakyeon. Dan, yang selalu menghantui pikirannya adalah detik-detik terakhir saat 3 jam yang mereka lalui bersama sudah habis waktunya.

 _"_ _Kau tahu, aku bukan orang baik! Kalian tahu, aku bukan orang baik! Mungkin, ini adalah hari terakhir dimana kita bisa berdua seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak lelah, terus bersandiwara seperti ini! Aku mohon, hentikan semuanya!"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku lelah! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus menjadi orang lain Taekwoon?"_

 _"_ _Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Aku harus membayar hutang pada seseorang! Kekacauan yang selama ini aku buat. Bukankah, harus dipertanggung jawabkan? Aku janji Taekwoon! Ini adalah kali terakhirnya dimana kau selalu mencemaskanku!"_

Taekwoon membanting stir saat ternyata baru ia sadari mobilnya akan menabrak _bemper_ mobil Jaehwan. Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tak teratur. Saat ini, dia tidak memikirkan menang atau kalah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada satu orang, tentu saja-siapa lagi jika bukan Hakyeon? Taekwoon memejamkan kedua matanya, ia bersiap untuk menyusul mobil Jaehwan yang sudah tertinggal jauh di depannya.

 _"_ _Aku janji Hakyeon—aku akan membawamu kembali bersama kami dan menghentikan semua penderitaanmu!"_

.

 _"_ _Ahjumma, kembalilah bersama kami!"_

 _"_ _Mwoya? Itu tidak mungkin!"_

 _"_ _Apanya yang tidak mungkin, ahjumma! Bukankah kau sangat merindukan Hongbin?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, aku sangat-sangat merindukannya! Tapi, aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang!"_

 _"_ _Waeyo?"_

 _"_ _Jujur saja, aku mengkhawatirkan Hakyeon!"_

 _"_ _Ahjumma—apakah ahjumma tahu, jika Hongbin sering bersekutu dengan Hakyeon hyung? Mereka berdua selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan diri mereka!"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan salahnya! Itu juga bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun! Jangan mencoba untuk merubah takdir Jaehwan! Kau hanya perlu menghadapinya dan berusaha untuk melawannya! Seperti apa yang Hakyeon lakukan!"_

 _"_ _Ahjumma—kapan ini semua akan berakhir?"_

 _"_ _Sampai semua cerita dan sandiwara ini selesai—dan sampai peran antagonis itu bertobat atu justru peran utama yang akan mati!"_

 _"_ _Ahjumma! Bisakah ahjumma menceritakan sedikit hal penting padaku? Mengenai keluarga Cha?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Geurae, ahjumma! Tidak masalah jika ahjumma tidak ingin cerita! Aku tidak memaksanya—hanya saja, seperti apa yang ahjumma katakan, bukankah seharusnya kita menghadapi takdir itu? Setidaknya kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk itu!"_

 _"_ _Tapi—kau harus mencoba untuk berani ahjumma! Demi Hongbin!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Se-sebenarnya...ada seseorang yang diminta untuk memata-mata kalian semua hingga dewasa saat ini! Tentu saja, dia itu adalah suruhan keluarga Cha!"_

 _"_ _Mata-mata? Siapa ahjumma?"_

 _"_ _Kau harus berhati-hati Jaehwan! Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai. Seseorang yang sangat kalian rindukan akan segera kembali. Kalian, hanya dapat memilih melepaskannya atau tetap bersamanya!"_

Jaehwan melajukan mobilnya diluar kendalinya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan teka-teki yang diungkapkan oleh Lee ahjumma yang tak lain adalah eomma Hongbin sendiri. Kenapa begitu rumit? Bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan pada mereka semua? Terlebih juga pada Hakyeon dan Hongbin? Akan bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti?

Jaehwan sudah tahu sejak lama jika eomma Hongbin masih hidup. Tapi, ia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun karena ia belum memastikan kebenarannnya. Dan, hanya Sandeul yang tahu mengenai masalah ini. Mata-mata? Siapa? Jaehwan hanya memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Namun, entahlah Jaehwan sangat pening memikirkan itu semua.

 **TBC**

Yeii! Akhirnya update juga. Berapa hari ya, ini gak dilanjut. Mian-nde Jee benar-benar lagi gak ada waktu dan baru sempet sekarang. Semoga aja, lanjutannya gak mengecewakan reader semua, ya...

Dan, mian kalau misalnya alurnya belum dimengerti sama reader semua. Sekali-sekali reader ikut nebak-nebak gitu, kkkk...

Oya, kayanya momentnya belum banyak ya, lagi-lagi Jee ucapin mian again. Sebenarnya mau kasih pas Taekwoon sama Hakyeon kencan itu ngapain aja. Tapi—setelah difikir-fikir ditunda dulu deh, sampe chap depan biar tambah greget. Hehe, mian-nde reader tercinta...

Spesial Thanks to:

 **Hime karuru | Sky Onix | Kim Eun Seob | ChandleN | NNNN-Chan | Zoldyk | Miyoung Kim | Yuu | Guest**

Dan, juga yang udah nge-follow dan fav fict ini. Tentu, juga sama para reader yang sempatin baca fict abal-abal ini. Jeongmall Kamsahamnida. Jika ada yang mau ngasih saran, bahasa penulisan, urutan kejadian cerita, usul moment, bahkan pairing walaupun hanya slight sangat membantu Jee untuk menulis fict ini di next chapnya.

See you in next chapter...

Anyeong!


	5. Chapter 5

**Huruf Bercetak Tebal = Flashback**

* * *

Hakyeon berdiri menatap perlombaan antara Taekwoon dan Jaehwan dari kejauhan, tepatnya di dinding pintu masuk penonton. Jujur saja, di dalam benaknya ia tidak ingin siapa pun terluka dalam pertandingannya ini. Namun, disisi lain ia ingin sekali salah seorang dari mereka terluka atau justru dirinya sendiri. Itulah, jiwa yang ada dalam seorang Cha Hakyeon sekarang. Ia harus memilih antara satu orang yang terluka atau justru dirinya sendiri yang terluka. Hasilnya, dia yang berulah—dia juga yang mendapat ganjarannya.

Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan namja manis itu? Ia sudah menganggap tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Semua orang sudah mengenalnya sebagai orang jahat. Dan, mereka yang baik tetap saja bersikap seolah masih ada kesempatan baik dalam diri seorang namja manis itu untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Hakyeon merapatkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas penonton dengan area sirkuit. Kedua matanya, menatap tajam pada Hongbin memberi isyarat yang kini tengah berdiri beriringan dengan Hyuk dan Wonshik di garis start-finish. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar mereka semua satu persatu.

 _"_ _Masih ada enam putaran!"_ batin Hakyeon. Hakyeon memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celananya dan meraih sesuatu.

 _"_ _Bersiaplah, berperang untuk menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri!"_ Hakyeon mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari sana. Sekali ia memutar benda persegi tersebut dengan tangan kiri. Apa lagi, yang sekarang ini kau rencanakan Cha Hakyeon? Banyak orang tidak akan pernah menduga dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Rencana jahat yang telah ia susun dengan benar-benar sangat rapi dan apik.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon bekerjasama untuk menyalakan api dari korek api yang ia bawa. Hakyeon menatap langit yang saat itu benar-benar cerah. Mungkin, saat ini kalian sedang berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja manis itu dengan korek api yang ada di tangannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Hakyeon mengarahkan api yang sempat padam itu pada pagar pembatas sirkuit yang sebelumnya telah ia pasang sumbu dan juga tetesan bensin.

Kedua mata Hakyeon berapi-api saat melihat seluruh pagar pembatas itu merambat terbakar dan tentu saja membuat semua pasang mata tak mempercayai dengan peristiwa yang berada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonshik panik.

"Aigoo! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana jika bamper mobil mereka mengenai pagar pembatas itu? aigoo! Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" gumam Hyuk yang juga tak kalah paniknya. Hongbin hanya diam saja, dalam hati dia memang sudah tahu jika ini semua akan terjadi karena inilah bagian dari rencana hyung-nya manisnya itu.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar apinya padam!" ujar Hongbin tiba-tiba. Keduanya sontak menatapnya heran.

"Ini rencanamu dan Hakyeon hyung bukan?" tanya Wonshik geram. Hongbin menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah kau tahu sendiri sedari tadi aku berada disini bersama kalian? Lebih baik kita cepat bergegas jika kalian tidak mau Taekwoon hyung dan Jaehwan hyung terjadi sesuatu pada mereka!" lanjut Hongbin bergegas. Wonshik segera mengikutinya, sementara Hyuk justru diam mematung. Hyuk meraih ponselnya saat kedua hyung-nya baru saja meninggalkannya. Mendial nomor seseorang dan mengirim sebuah pesan. Pesan yang cukup singkat, jelas dan juga cukup mudah dimengerti.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gugup Jaehwan saat melihat di sekeliling pagar pembatas hanya api di depan matanya. Suhunya benar-benar panas, sesekali ia juga menghindari reruntuhan besi yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh di depannya. Ini benar-benar sulit dan ia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Jaehwan melirik kaca spion melihat keadaan Taekwoon di belakangnya yang juga mengalami situasi yang sama. Keduanya mengumpat saat sesekali mendengar suara keretan dari besi yang mungkin saja akan meninmpa mobil mereka kapan saja.

"Hakyeon, bukankah kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini?" batin Taekwoon hampir saja meneteskan air matanya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika bukan Hakyeon yang melakukan ini semua. Ya, dia harus yakin. Tidak hanya Hakyeon yang menjadi manusia jahat di dunia ini. Masih banyak manusia yang lebih jahat dan lebih keji dari Hakyeon- _nya_. _Hakyeon-nya_? Taekwoon tersenyum kecut saat ia menyebut Hakyeon adalah miliknya, bahkan belum tentu saat ini Hakyeon mau menjadi miliknya bukan?

CIIIIIT!

Taekwoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya serta menghela nafas lega saat tiba-tiba saja besi pagar pembatas jatuh tepat di depan mobilnya mengakibatkan mobilnya tak bisa berjalan sekarang. Ia merasa nyawanya sekarang ini tengah dipermainkan. Bisa Taekwoon rasakan bagaimana panasnya api di sekelilingnya. Kini, matanya ia sempatkan untuk melihat keadaan Jaehwan, Jaehwan masih berjalan memimpin. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Menang atau kalah bukan yang terpenting sekarang. Dengan segera, Taekwoon keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju tengah sirkuit diatas rumput hijau. Satu-satunya area yang terlepas dari jalur sumbu api.

Kedua mata Taekwoon tak pernah lepas dari mobil Jaehwan. Ia tahu, Jaehwan ingin menghentikan mobilnya namun itulah konsekuensinya jika Jaehwan menghentikan mobilnya di sembarang tempat justru itu akan sangat membahayakan nyawanya terlebih ia juga tidak tahu jika sebenarnya bara api itu juga sudah mendekati saluran listrik. Taekwoon berlari mengejar mobil Jaehwan dari tengah rumput itu. Namun, kedua netra-nya justru melihat mobil yang lain.

Nde, tentu saja mobil lain selain mobilnya dan juga mobil Jaehwan berada di area sirkuit. Taekwoon memicingkan kedua matanya, melihat siapa yang mengemudikan mobil klasik dari Britania Raya itu.

 _"_ _Hakyeon?"_ gumam Taekwoon tak mengerti.

DUARR!

Taekwoon membalikkan badannya saat melihat ternyata mobil Jaehwan terkena reruntuhan besi yang berapi itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Nyawa Jaehwan berada di ujung tanduk. Taekwoon berlari menuju mobil Jaehwan yang pasti jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang memang dikendarai Hakyeon itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju ke tempat di mana Jaehwan mungkin saja akan tewas.

Hakyeon menahan kemudinya dan menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya, ia mengurangi personel mobilnya dan...

BRAK!

DUARR!

"HAKYEON-AH!" seru Taekwoon berlari lebih kencang saat ternyata Hakyeon justru menolong Jaehwan. Taekwoon berlari menghampiri mobil Hakyeon begitu pula dengan Jaehwan.

"Hakyeon—" panggil Taekwoon yang melihat ternyata Hakyeon tidak sadarkan diri dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak karena terbentur terlalu keras.

"Hakyeon hyung!" Jaehwan panik bukan main.

Keduanya mencoba untuk membuka mobil Hakyeon yang tertimpa besi yang apinya perlahan menjalar ke dalam mobil Hakyeon.

"Jaehwan-ah! Kita harus cepat mengeluarkannya—apinya sudah mulai menjalar!"

"Hyung, pecah saja kacanya!" usul Jaehwan gila. Taekwoon menatapnya.

"Kau gila!"

"Kau pilih Hakyeon hyung selamat atau tidak! Tidak ada waktu lagi hyung!" tanpa berpikir panjang Taekwoon berancang-ancang dan memecahkan kaca depan Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya yang juga di bantu oleh Jaehwan.

Dengan cekatan, Taekwoon melepas sabuk pengaman Hakyeon. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan benar-benar menahan percikan api dan panasnya suhu api di sekitarnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan mereka berdua menarik tubuh ramping Hakyeon dan segera menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

DUARR!

BUM!

Ketiganya terlempar jauh saat tiba-tiba saja mobil itu meledak di depan mereka. Kini, ketiganya tak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan satu sama lain karena mereka benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya sekarang bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata sekalipun.

.

.

.

 _Perlahan Hakyeon membuka matanya, namun dengan sigap ia langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya karena cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Hakyeon berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya, serba putih semuanya berwarna putih dan begitu terang. Hakyeon berjalan menyusuri jalan yang pasti tidak ia tahu dimana ia berada sekarang._

 _"_ _Aku dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Hakyeon yang pastinya tidak akan dijawab oleh siapa pun karena memang hanya dirinya yang berada di tempat asing itu. Hakyeon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya._

 _Selangkah demi selangkah Hakyeon semakin menuju ke suatu tempat yang semakin lama ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak nyaman._

 _Hakyeon terperanjat saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Hakyeon membalikkan badannya. Seketika, Hakyeon langsung meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk si pelaku yang menyentuh pundaknya._

 _"_ _Eomma—hiks!" lirih Hakyeon dengan suara yang benar-benar kacau. Yeoja cantik paruh baya berambut panjang yang menutupi punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang membalas pelukan Hakyeon dan mengelus surainya lembut._

 _"_ _Jangan menangis sayang—kau tak perlu menangis, eomma ada disini bersamamu!"_

 _"_ _Eomma—eomma! Hiks! Bawa aku pergi-eomma! Bersamamu—eomma! Aku tidak ingin disini—eomma! Jebal!" yeoja paruh baya itu tetap mengelus surai lembut Hakyeon menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada anak semata wayangnya itu._

 _"_ _Eomma akan selalu bersamamu Yeon-ie! Selalu, bukankah kau tahu? Eomma selalu berada di hatimu! Apapun yang terjadi eomma akan selalu berada di sampingmu!"_

 _"_ _Eomma—" Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap wajah cantik eomma-nya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lihat. "Dunia sangat kejam eomma! Bahkan aku sudah menjadi orang yang kejam, eomma! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku mohon eomma—bawa aku pergi bersamamu!"_

 _"_ _Yeon-ie, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau bukanlah orang yang kejam! Hanya saja, Tuhan sedang mengujimu saat ini. Jangan biarkan rasa dendam-mu mempengaruhi seluruh hidupmu dan masa depanmu! Diluar sana, semua orang sangat membutuhkanmu Yeon-ie!"_

 _"_ _Eomma—aku hampir melayangkan nyawa seseorang! Aku sudah menjadi orang yang jahat eomma! Aku tidak pantas bersama mereka! Mereka terlalu baik untukku!"_

 _"_ _Yeon-ie—jangan melihat apa yang ada di depanmu! Jangan melihat hanya dari apa yang mereka berikan padamu! Jangan melihat bagaimana sikap mereka padamu, tapi lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan di belakangmu! Kau harus kembali sayang, kau harus membuat appa-mu sadar. Kau harus membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula!" yeoja itu melepas pelukannya pada Hakyeon. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan menyalurkan rasa kerinduan masing-masing. "Eomma—tidak pernah membiarkanmu untuk membalaskan dendam pada mereka! Bukankah kau tahu, mereka tidak salah apa-apa?"_

 _"_ _Eomma—"_

 _"_ _Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka Hakyeon! Selamatkan mereka semua!" yeoja itu berjalan ke belakang hingga jaraknya jauh dari jangkaun Hakyeon. Hakyeon hendak meraih tangan eomma-nya namun secepat kilat yeoja cantik itu hilang sekejap di depan matanya._

 _"_ _Eomma?" lirih Hakyeon tidak mengerti. "Siapa yang harus aku selamatkan? Eomma—kenapa kau pergi secepat itu?" Hakyeon menjatuhkan dirinya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Waeyo? Kenapa aku dilahirkan seperti orang bodoh? Waeyo? Kenapa aku dilahirkan seolah-olah aku tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hidupku sendiri?—hiks!" Hakyeon menunduk, ia terisak hebat tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"_ _Cha Hakyeon?"_

.

"Dokter bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?" seru Wonshik benar-benar panik saat ia menjaga kamar inap Hakyeon dan melihat Hakyeon yang kejang-kejang mengerikan.

"Anda bisa menunggu diluar tuan!" titah seorang perawat mendorong Wonshik keluar secara halus.

"Dokter, kau harus menyelamatkannya! Aku mohon, dokter!" racau Wonshik panik setengah mati. Si perawat menutup pintu kamar inap Hakyeon saat dengan susah payah menarik Wonshik keluar dari kamar Hakyeon.

Wonshik mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Wonshik?" panggil seseorang yang membuat Wonshik mau tidak mau mendongak dan menatap seorang namja yang berdiri menatapnya iba.

"Taekwoon hyung?" Wonshik tercekat saat menyebut nama namja tampan yang kini wajahnya tengah di balut beberapa kain kasa dan perban. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau—"

"Hakyeon?" tanpa sadar Taekwoon meneteskan air matanya, ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya yang membuat Wonshik sontak menahannya dan memapahnya untuk duduk di samping tempat duduknya.

"Gwenchana hyung! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya!" Wonshik mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Ani hyung! Percayalah, dia akan selamat! Hakyeon hyung pasti akan selamat! Dia namja yang kuat. Apa kau lupa kejadian empat tahun yang lalu saat ia menyelamatkanku saat motorboardku ternyata mesinnya bocor? Bukankah, dia koma hampir dua bulan, hyung? Apa kau lupa? Percayalah, Hakyeon hyung bukan orang yang lemah!" Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu berbeda Wonshik-ah! Bagaimana jika dia koma tapi bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun dia tidak akan membuka matanya? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" racau Taekwoon putus asa.

"Maka, tetaplah berada disisinya hyung! Yakinkan dia, untuk tetap bertahan! Meskipun, jika dia kembali menjadi Hakyeon hyung yang penuh dendam! Tapi, apapun yang terjadi kita tetap berada disisinya!" Wonshik berusaha menyakinkan Taekwoon yang akan runtuh pertahanannya untuk menyakinkan dirinya jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Hakyeon. "Aku juga sangat menyayanginya hyung, sama seperti kau yang mencintainya! Dia juga hyungku! Bukan hanya dirimu yang merasa terpukul disini! Kita juga harus selalu berada disisinya!" Taekwoon memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Arraseo! Aku mengerti Wonshik-ah! Gomapta, kau selalu bisa menenangkanku!"

"Bukan masalah hyung!" Wonshik tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum paksaan. _"Karena, aku memang sudah berhutang budi pada Hakyeon hyung!"_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya hyung! Kau benar-benar sangat membantuku!" ujar Hyuk pada seseorang di seberang melalui jaringan ponselnya.

 _"_ _..."_

"Hajiman hyung, bagaimana jika hyungdeul tahu?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Gomapta Sandeul hyung! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku!"

 _"_ _..."_

"Nde, aku mengerti hyung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu! Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

 _"_ _..."_

"Arra, hyung!" Hyuk mematikan sambungannya dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam sakunya. Hyuk berjalan memasuki rumah sakit dan memasuki ruangan dimana Taekwoon di rawat.

Hyuk membuka pintu kamar inap Taekwoon. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Taekwoon tidak berada di ranjangnya. Padahal, seingatnya ia hanya ijin keluar sebentar pada Taekwoon untuk menerima sambungan telepon dari Sandeul. Tentu saja, orang yang Hyuk ajak bicara tadi adalah Sandeul.

Hyuk mencari di sekeliling kamar. Namun, pencariannya nihil. Kamar mandi, koridor kamar inap, semua sudut tetap saja namja tampan yang tak banyak bicara itu tidak dapat Hyuk temukan dimana keberadaannya. Hyuk mencegat seorang perawat saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana pasien yang berada di kamar 303?" tanya Hyuk. Perawat itu memincingkan matanya bingung.

"Apakah maksud anda tuan Jung?" Hyuk mengangguk antusias.

"Apa ada pemeriksaan hari ini padanya?" tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Mianhaeyo tuan. Tapi, saya tidak melihat tuan Jung sejak tadi!" Hyuk menahan nafasnya. Baru enam jam berada di rumah sakit kenapa sudah merepotkan seperti ini?

"Kamsahamnida—"

"Gwenchana, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya!" potong perawat itu. Hyuk tersenyum, ia menundukkan badannya 90˚ kemudian perawat itu berlalu dari hadapan Hyuk. Hyuk mendengus lemah, ia berfikir sejenak.

"Apa mungkin dia berada di kamar inap Hakyeon hyung?" gumam Hyuk asal tebak. "Mungkin saja ia disana! Tidak ada salahnya kan aku kesana—nde!" Hyuk bergegas menuju ke kamar inap Hakyeon yang berada di lantai paling atas.

Sesampai disana, Hyuk mengambil nafas lega saat melihat Taekwoon tengah menangis berada di pelukan Wonshik. Hyuk mendekati keduanya.

"Hyung..." lirih Hyuk membuat Wonshik melepas dekapannya pada Taekwoon. Keduanya menatap Hyuk dengan mata sembap. "Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Hyuk cemas.

"Gwenchana Sanghyuk-ah! Kau tak perlu khawatir! Kita harus berdoa demi kesembuhan Hakyeon hyung!" jawab Wonshik menenangkan. Hyuk hanya mengangguk. Kedua matanya beralih pada Taekwoon yang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaehwan hyung?" tanya Wonshik bermaksud agar Hyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taekwoon. Hyuk menatap namja yang selalu menjadi rival sekaligus partner-nya itu.

"Kata Hongbin hyung, Jaehwan hyung masih saja belum siuman!" jawab Hyuk. Wonshik hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung..." panggil Hyuk yang entah pada siapa. Namun, keduanya mendongak dan menatap Hyuk yang matanya mulai berair. "Apa kalian tahu, jika yang membakar pagar pembatas itu adalah Hakyeon hyung sendiri?" tanya Hyuk yang membuat kedua namja tampan itu menatapnya tak yakin.

"Tak perlu kau repot-repot membuat lelucon Hyuk-ah!" sinis Wonshik.

"Sungguh, hyung! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" seru Hyuk kesal. "Apa kalian ingat hari-hari sebelum balapan tiba dan saat Taekwoon hyung dan Jaehwan hyung sebelum memulai start. Oh, ayolah hyung ini bukan kali pertama Hakyeon hyung melakukan hal bahaya seperti ini!"

"Lalu, jika memang Hakyeon hyung sendiri yang melakukannya kau mau apa?" tanya Wonshik dengan tatapn dinginnya.

"Apa kalian tidak berfikir ini keterlaluan? Dia membakar sirkuit itu—dia hampir membunuh kita semua!" lanjut Hyuk menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian.

"Jika Hakyeon ingin membunuh kita semua, kenapa dia menyelamatkan Jaehwan?" tanya Taekwoon menatap Hyuk datar.

"Itu maksudku! Apa keuntungan Hakyeon hyung dari ini semua? Apa yang ia dapatkan, bocah? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Wonshik memamerkan smirk andalannya. Hyuk terdiam.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bukan? Aish, kenapa aku tidak memperhitungkannya terlebih dahulu?"_ batin Hyuk kalut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Han—Sang—Hyuk?" tanya Wonshik penuh penekanan saat melihat Hyuk hanya diam membeku.

"Sudahlah Wonshik-ah! Bukan saatnya untuk berdebat saat ini! Dan, bukan saatnya untuk kalian berdua membahas hal yang bisa kita bahas nanti. Ini bukan waktunya!" lerai Taekwoon. Keduanya diam dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Menjadi seorang yang terkuat sekaligus terkaya itulah yang selalu di dambakan oleh seorang pengusaha muda bermarga Cha. Mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyikirkan semua orang yang menghalangi usaha dan rencananya. Siapapun, tanpa terkecuali bahkan tanpa ampun sekalipun. Memang kejam terdengarnya namun itulah kenyataanya dari diri seorang pengusaha muda yang bernama lengkap Cha Il Young.**

 **"** **Kau sudah siapkan berkasnya?" tanya Il Young pada sekretarisnya, Yoon Soon Jae.**

 **"** **Nde, tentu saja tuan! Semuanya sudah lengkap. Kapan anda akan berangkat?" tanya Soon Jae.**

 **"** **Tentu saja kita akan berangkat secepatnya. Tapi, aku harus mengurus sesuatu!" Il Young menatap jendela ruang kerjanya dan menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul. "Apa kau sudah mengatur pertemuanku dengannya?" tanya Il Young setelah hening beberapa menit.**

 **"** **Dengan siapa tuan? Sahabat anda?" Soon Jae balik bertanya.**

 **"** **Sahabatku? Nde—tentu saja, sahabat lamaku! Kau sudah mengatur semuanya? Aku ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka hari ini juga!"**

 **"** **Berdasarkan jadwal, bahwa tuan Lee Woon Hyun saat ini berada di Galery Seoul Festival!"**

 **"** **Jinjjayo? Bukankah, ini sangat menarik aku akan bertemu sahabat tercintaku di tempat dimana aku yang membuka festival itu. Daebak! Hajiman, apa dia tahu jika aku yang turun tangan dalam festival itu?"**

 **"** **Tentu saja tidak tuan, tuan Lee tidak tahu mengenai hal itu! Hanya saja, salah satu karya yang dipajang adalah milik istrinya!"**

 **"** **Maka dari itu, dia berpartisipasi?" tebak Il Young. Soon Jae hanya mengangguk. "Siapkan mobil, kita akan berangkat sekarang!"**

 **"** **Baik, tuan!" Soon Jae berlalu dari ruang kerja Il Young. Il Young menatap langit Seoul dengan kedua mata tajamnya.**

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku! Apa yang aku inginkan, harus aku dapatkan!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Aku mohon, hentikan semua ini—yeobo!" pinta istri Il Young, Cha Yeon Ri yang meronta-ronta di depan suaminya dan membiarkan putra semata wayangnya yang berumur 6 tahun menangis di gendongan salah satu maid kepercayaannya.**

 **"** **Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku, Yeon Ri! Seharusnya kau mendukungku!"**

 **"** **Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mendukungmu sampai kapanpun! Kau tahu, mereka mempercayaimu—yeobo! Tapi, kenapa kau—" dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya, Il Young mencengkeram erat lengan Yeon Ri.**

 **"** **Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyakitimu dan juga Hakyeon. Dan—kau jangan pernah membuatku mengikari janjiku sendiri!" Il Young menghempaskan tubuh istrinya hingga jatuh ke lantai tanpa memperdulikan Yeon Ri yang sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya.**

 **"** **Cha Il Young!" seru Yeon Ri tiba-tiba yang membuat Il Young menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap istrinya yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tak akan pernah hidup bahagia, Il Young jika kau menyakiti mereka! Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyesal!"**

 **"** **Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu Yeon Ri! Aku masih bisa baik padamu saat ini, karena aku tidak sakit hati saat kau hanya memanggil namaku!" Il Young berlalu tanpa memperdulikan isakan dan teriakan istrinya yang terus saja memanggil namanya.**

 **"** **Eomma—hiks!" Yeon Ri mendongak saat melihat jagoan kecilnya mendekatinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.**

 **"** **Yeon-ie sayang! Apa kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Yeon Rin menyembuyikan kesedihannya dari putranya, Cha Hakyeon.**

 **Hakyeon menatap kedua mata indah eomma-nya. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yeoja yang amat sangat Hakyeon cintai.**

 **"** **Eomma jangan menangis! Ada Yeon-ie disini! Yeon-ie akan selalu menjaga eomma dan berada di samping eomma!" Yeon Ri memajamkan matanya dan seketika ia langsung memeluk anaknya ke dalam dekapannya kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Anggap saja jika Yeon Ri meminta sandaran dan kekuatan dari putranya. Entah inisiatif darimana, Hakyeon mengelus punggung eommanya yang bergetar dan menyalurkan kehangatan melalui tangan-tangan mungilnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Yeon Ri! Hentikan!" Kim Ji Hwang menghentikan aksi minum-minum sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika saat kau pulang Hakyeon melihatmu mabuk seperti ini?"**

 **"** **Eonnie—hiks!" Yeon Ri menatap sendu yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.**

 **"** **Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Il Young semakin beringas, keinginannya semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku harus bagaimana?"**

 **"** **Memangnya apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Ji Hwang. Namun, Yeon Ri hanya diam dan menatap gelas bir di tangannya. "Ceritalah padaku, anggap saja kau adalah Hakyeon dan aku adalah Wonshik! Kau ceritakan apapun padaku!"**

 **"** **Tapi—eonnie...untuk menceritakannya saja, itu sangat mengerikan!"**

 **"** **Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kehilangan Hakyeon?" Ji Hwang mencoba untuk memancing. Yeon Ri menunduk.**

 **"** **Arra, eonnie—aku akan ceritakan semuanya padamu! Tapi, aku mohon saat kau mengetahui ini semua jangan salah paham padaku! Aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap menyakinkannya, namun semua apa yang aku lakukan selalu sia-sia!"**

 **"** **Kau membuatku semakin tidak mengerti, Yeon Ri-ah! Sebenarnya ada apa?"**

 **"** **Boleh aku minta satu wine lagi?" pinta Yeon Ri pada seorang bartender dan mengabaikan Ji Hwang yang menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti.**

 **"** **Berhenti untuk minum dan mengabaikanku Cha Yeon Ri!" geram Ji Hwang dan mengambil alih gelas wine yang baru saja diberikan oleh bartender, benar-benar kesabarannya sedang diuji saat ini. Yeon Ri menatap Ji Hwang dengan tatapan meremeh kemudian ia terkekeh dan tertawa seperti orang gila. Ji Hwang mendengus, dia sudah terlalu banyak minum. "Lupakan pembicaraan tadi, kita harus pulang sekarang!" Ji Hwang dengan susah payah merangkul dan membawa tubuh Yeon Ri keluar dari bar yang semakin malam semakin ramai itu.**

 **Ji Hwang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat ia membawa Yeon Ri menuju apartementnya. Tidak mungkin kan, jika ia membawa Yeon Ri ke rumahnya? Justru akan membuat putra sewayangnya yang manis itu akan khawatir dengan keadaan eommanya yang terlihat seperti orang gila.**

 **"** **Aigoo, sebenarnya apa yang kau alami Yeon Ri?" tanya Ji Hwang yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman dari Yeon Ri.**

 **"** **Eonnie—kau tahu? Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki Won Jae oppa dan juga Wonshik! Huft—tapi aku juga beruntung memiliki Hakyeon—" lirih Yeon Ri. Ji Hwang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak beruntung mendapatkan Il Young!" Yeon Ri mempoutkan bibirnya seolah ia tengah merengek saat ini. Ji Hwang hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan membawa tubuh Yeon Ri menuju apartementnya yang hanya sekitar 3 meter di depannya.**

 **"** **Il Young—hiks!" tiba-tiba saja Yeon Ri terisak saat menyebut namja yang kini berstatus menjadi suaminya. Ji Hwang merogoh saku mantelnya dan meraih kunci apartementnnya. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu dengan tetap Yeon Ri berada di rangkulannya. Ji hwang menatap wajah Yeon Ri yang memejamkan matanya, dan dengan kerasnya ia menjatuhkan tubuh Yeon Ri begitu saja diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Ji Hwang melangkah hendak menuju dapur namun tiba-tiba saja Yeon Ri kembali menyeru yang membuat Ji Hwang menghentikan langkahnya. "Hiks! Dia akan membunuhku dan juga Hakyeon—" Yeon Ri meracau, yang membuat Ji Hwang kembali mendekatinya.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau katakan, Yeon Ri? Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?" tanya Ji Hwang menatap kedua mata Yeon Ri yang berair.**

 **"** **Il Young—hiks!" lirih Yeon Ri. Ji Hwang membulatkan kedua matanya. "Dia berniat untuk mengambil alih pulau buatan yang kita buat bersama-sama di Jepang, Korea Selatan, dan London. Bahkan, proses yang berada di Belanda. Dia dipercaya oleh kalian semua—tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Belum lagi—hik!" Yeon Ri memejamkan matanya dan membuat Ji Hwang seketika menepuk-nepuk pipi Yeon Ri dengan keras.**

 **"** **Yeon Ri! Kau dengar aku? Aish! Aku yakin, pasti ada kelanjutan yang akan dia katakan! Kenapa, dia harus tertidur di saat seperti ini?" kesal Ji Hwang menatap Yeon Ri yang memejamkan matanya dengan begitu pulas.**

 **TBC**

Kamsahamnida, yang masih nunggu fict ini. Mungkin, di chap sebelumnya masih remang-remang ya. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit juga akan terkuak kenapanya. Mian, kalau moment-nya belum ada yang keluar. Jeongmall mianhae. Dan, mianhae kalau lanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan. Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan jejak sesudah membaca—nde!

See you in next chapter...

Anyeong!


End file.
